Put The Bottle Down
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Songfic. After the events of AWE, rum becomes Jack's best friend to compensate his losses. Can anyone talk him out of the damage he's doing? One-shot.


Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, as much as I wish I did, and neither do I own _I Do Not Hook Up_ by Kelly Clarkson. They both belong to their respective owners and I very much doubt they'd sell regardless of if I offered them my life's fortune. Seeing as that's like £30 at the moment, I'm not surprised.

A/n: This is just an idea that came to me this morning while I was listening to _I Do Not Hook Up _by Kelly Clarkson on Kiis Fm. So blame Ryan Seacrest if it totally sucks. I just couldn't seem to get it out of my head. The entire story is actually based on the first couple of lines. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

*****

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_

_You've got too much talent…_

The rum was unsteadily balanced in Jack's hand as he lay passed out over a desk. Gibbs entered the room and sighed deeply. It was the fourth time that week he had found Jack in the same almost comatose state. The loyal crewmember slid the bottle from Jack's hand and leaned his captain back in his chair.

Gibbs, Barbossa, heck, the entire crew all loved their rum. It was an integral part of being a pirate, but Jack was going too far. It seemed he was too different to even recognise after he re-boarded the _Pearl. _Once Barbossa had realised that Jack had the map to the Fountain of Youth, he had to return to port for him. Begrudgingly, of course. The two shared captaincy, with its fair share of ups and downs, but they managed to refrain from killing each other, or marooning the other on a stranded island with nought but a single-shot pistol.

But slowly, the changes in Jack became evident. He wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky pirate. He became withdrawn and spent many days and nights holed up on his own. His crew and co-captain were concerned but didn't bring it up with him. Maybe it'd blow over?

After three months, they realised it wouldn't. Something was wrong and judging by the amount of rum that had gone missing unexplainably; Jack was drowning away his sorrows.

Gibbs and Barbossa took turns trying to bring it up with Jack, almost tenderly, as if the captain was a frail old man. On the contrary, his appearance was the only thing that was the same. Thanks to the Fountain of Youth, the entire crew held tightly onto their looks and youthful bodies. But Gibbs and Barbossa both knew that in his mind, Jack was aging far more rapidly than he should have been.

One night, when Jack was half unconscious from the amount of alcohol he had drunk, Gibbs readied his battle plan. He entered Jack's room and approached cautiously.

"Cap'n?" he questioned. Jack's head almost responded. It lolled slightly to the side before leaning back over again, his chin almost touching his chest. "Cap'n, the crew, we're awful worried about you, sir. How about you take a step out onto the deck, and leave the rum where it is?"

Jack gently placed the rum on the table and attempted to stand up. When that proved futile, Gibbs rushed forwards and gripped him under the armpit. Jack leaned his weight against him and sauntered slowly. Jack turned his face to Gibbs, who was shocked to notice tears in his eyes. Never before had he seen that.

"Cap'n?"

"Elizabeth…" it was barely a whisper, but Gibbs caught it. Now everything started falling into place.

"No, cap'n, Mrs. Turner is back in Shipwreck Cove, remember?"

Jack murmured something before his head dropped to Gibbs' shoulder. Sighing, he led the delusional man over to his bed and laid him gently on it.

Gibbs left the room and returned to Barbossa, reporting on the simple name that had answered so many questions.

*****

It was through several similar incidents that the crew began to piece together what was eating at Jack. Over the course of nearly two years, they managed to decipher that, despite what Jack would have them believe, he did indeed love the woman he had helped rescue so many years ago.

The then-governor's daughter was a conundrum to Jack. She was beautiful yet so battle ready… and in love with another man. Never had Jack Sparrow been turned down. Sure, he'd received his fair share of slaps, but that was only _after_ he'd had his way.

In all honesty, it had been Jack who allowed Elizabeth and William to go on as a married couple. He could have pierced Davy Jones' heart and become immortal himself, but he had willingly given that up in order for Will to live. His love for Elizabeth and her happiness, had overthrown his own wants. Something that was very new to the pirate. What had happened to _'take what you can! Give nothing back!'_?

Realising there was nothing the crew could do, they left Jack to his own devices. He was the captain, after all. Barbossa kept his eye on his friend (if you could call them that) and would occasionally be able to convince him to leave the rum and actually assist in the running of the _Black Pearl. _But occasionally wasn't good enough. No one would admit it, but they could all see Jack's health slowly deteriorating.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

*****

Jack woke one morning with a hangover, as per usual. He looked over and reached out to grab the bottle of rum that was on his table. His hand grasped at thin air.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled. Gibbs entered the room and smiled at seeing him awake. "And just what has been done with my rum, man?"

"Well, we figured cap'n, that maybe you'd like to come outside today. There's someone who'd like to see you."

"Tell Barbossa to come here then," Jack grumbled.

"It's not cap'n Barbossa, sir. It's someone else."

"Well then who is it?" Jack demanded.

Gibbs looked to and fro, not wanting to say anything. He inclined his head to the door and spoke again. "Captain Barbossa said it was best you see for yourself."

Jack stood reluctantly, intent on going out there and shooting Barbossa for interrupting his lovely drinking time. As he reached the deck, he changed his mind. His wild eyes widened as his brow shot up into his hairline, hidden under his dirty bandana. The entire crew surrounded him, intrigued to see his reaction.

Jack took slow steps, having to steady himself every now and then, before he finally reached the person. He spread out his hand and gently touched her cheek, making sure she was real. She looked slightly more aged, but she was still exactly the same in Jack's eyes.

The woman replied with her own hand on his face, smiling sadly. "Oh, Jack, what have you done to yourself?"

The second he heard Elizabeth's voice, Jack turned tailed and legged it back to his room. He looked the door behind him and refused to leave.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called through the door. "Jack, open up!"

Jack was almost afraid to do it. Shaking that thought from his head, he stood to open the door to the woman who had been the cause of his depression for all these years. What Jack wasn't expecting was the little person at her side. He looked little older than five, but Jack immediately knew whose child he was. He was almost the spit of Will.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said quietly, as the entire crew watched from the deck. Jack beckoned her in, so they'd be afforded a little privacy and shut the door behind her. Liz sat with her son on the edge of a chair while Jack sat opposite on his bed.

"And to what do I owe the company, my lady?"

"Your crew, captain Sparrow. They're concerned for your health. And after seeing you now, I'm not surprised." Elizabeth looked intently into Jack's face.

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes…_

Elizabeth lifted her son from her lap and left him on the chair, moving closer to Jack. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and smiled softly. "Through that drunken aura of yours, I can still see the Jack Sparrow I came to admire all those years ago."

"Well you came to admire the wrong kind of person, love."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Was it not you, Captain Sparrow, who insisted someone could be a pirate _and _a good man?"

Jack nodded his head, affording her the victory over him there. "Now what is going on Jack? I get picked up in the middle of night by the _Pearl _with Captain Barbossa ready to greet me, with little more explanation than 'Jack's become a loony.'"

"I'm fine."

Elizabeth gazed around at the numerous empty rum bottles. Upon coming across a broken bottle just below the chair her son was sitting on, she lifted him into her arms and turned back to Jack. "I find that a little hard to believe."

Jack's eyes were now upon the child in Elizabeth's arms. The little guy reached out and tugged at the charms imbedded in Jack's messy hair.

"William!" Elizabeth scolded her son.

Jack almost recoiled at the name. As much as he loved the blacksmith boy, he'd never quite gotten over it. Even six years later.

William gave his mother a cheeky yet apologetic smile and nudged his head into her neck.

"He looks just like his father," Jack muttered.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just nodded her head. "Jack, what are you doing to yourself? Can't you tell you're ill? Come back with me to England. I still have family there. I can try to find you a doctor who can help," she offered.

"A doctor to help a pirate? I doubt it love," Jack brushed off.

"Jack, I love you and I hate to see you doing this to yourself."

"You what?" Jack bit back, hurriedly.

"Of course I love you, Jack. If not for you, Will would be dead. You're my friend, Jack, and I love you," she enunciated.

Jack's head dropped again as he understood what she meant. She didn't love him. She just thanked him for helping Will. Of course she would. She was married to him and bore him a son.

Jack looked up briefly into Elizabeth's face. He knew in his heart of hearts what he was doing to himself. But it was his way to deal, and by God, he'd deal that way.

So, if he was going down that road, why did it matter? It was now or never. The captain breathed in and braved himself. He then leaned forward slightly and attempted to push his lips onto hers.

Elizabeth was shocked at first, but reacted before it was too late. She placed a stalling hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly again.

"Jack, like I said, you're my friend and I love you, but I'm _in_ love with Will. Nothing will change that."

"Will's not going to be back for nearly four years, love. He'll never know."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, but I will. I'm sorry, Jack." She left his room with little William in her arms and headed back to talk to Barbossa.

Jack remained in his spot as he heard her talking. "I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. I don't think he wants to be helped anymore."

Barbossa sighed, being afraid of that answer. He nodded and informed Elizabeth that they would return her to Shipwreck Cove immediately. It was a short journey; would only take a little overnight.

*****

By the time she had returned, Elizabeth did not want to be the one to deliver the news. She approached captain Teague and told him what should not be heard by a father.

Teague nearly broke down himself, but managed to keep his cool until he was in private. Elizabeth herself hadn't managed the same.

That next morning on the _Pearl_ she wasn't surprised to not see Jack on deck. From what she had been told, he spent all his time away in his room, drinking.

Feeling uncomfortable about the night before, Elizabeth left him be. As they approached Shipwreck Cove, she had to say goodbye or she knew she'd regret it. Who knew when they'd see each other again.

She left William in their room, asleep and approached Jack's room. She knocked on his door but, looking in, she could see him passed out on the bed. She opened the door slowly and approached his still form.

"Jack? Jack?"

She didn't get a response and bent down to shake him awake. Placing a hand on his face, it felt oddly cold. She saw the dropped bottle of rum beside him on the floor and began to get concerned. Remembering what she had seen doctors from Port Royal doing, she placed fore and middle fingers on his neck, searching. Not finding what she was hoping for, she leaned down in front of his face. There was no breath.

Gripping Jack's wrists, Elizabeth began to cry softly. She would have called for Gibbs or Barbossa but she knew it was no use. Jack was gone. Through her sobs, Elizabeth heard a little voice.

"Mummy?"

Looking around, she saw William and immediately wiped her tears. "William. Sweetheart, I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up. I couldn't find you so I came here."

"It's alright sweetie. Come on, let's go get ready to leave."

"Why are you crying, mummy?" William asked gently, wiping his mother's tears with his chubby finger.

"I'm not sweetie."

"You are. What's wrong with Mr. Jack?" William questioned, seeing Jack's lifeless form on the bed. Elizabeth quickly left the room before answering.

"Jack's gone to see daddy."

_Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down_

_Cause you don't want to miss out…_

*****

A/n: that wasn't intended to be nearly as long as it was, but hell, it just kind of came out. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me some feedback. I love it! I'm always open to constructive criticism too, just no flaming please!


End file.
